


A CatCo Magazine Halloween

by Daxolotl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Dream Girl?, Does that have a ship name?, F/F, Flirting, Halloween Costumes, Hints of Nia/Alex/Kara, Nia Kalex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: "You're telling me that you're going to go to a party dressed as your own alter-ego. And you think that nobody will put two and two together?""Of course they won't! Because I won't be Supergirl. I'll be Kara Danvers, dressed as Supergirl, doing a very bad job of being Supergirl.""Kara, no.""Kara,yes."





	A CatCo Magazine Halloween

Alex frowns, looking between the poster held in Kara's hands and the beaming girl behind it. "A Halloween CatCo party? Don't you wear a costume every day?"

Kara's smile falls the tiniest bit. "Okay, first, it's a Supergirl _uniform_ , not a costume. And secondly, it's _Halloween_ , Alex!!! I've got to wear a costume! You'll come with me, right?" she asks, pouting her best pout. "Everyone's allowed to bring a plus one, so I want to bring you. Nia hasn't met you yet, and you and Lena never get to hang out outside of work, and I want everyone to get to see how cool you are. Pleaaase? You can be my date!"

That pout is far, far too dangerous, as is the way Alex's stomach flips when Kara says the word 'date' in the context of the two of them. Alex groans, but nods. "Fine. Okay. Yes. I'll come."

"Yesssss. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I already know exactly what costume I'm gonna wear, so I hope you've got something lined up."

Alex nods along as Kara races off to go to work. Her brain only catches up with what Kara said a few seconds later, and she freezes. "Wait. Kara! I am _not_ wearing a costume!"

_ _ _

"No."

"Come on!"

"Absolutely not."

"It'll be funny!"

"It's like you _want_ everyone to know."

"No one is gonna know, Alex."

Alex looks at the cheap, Sexy Supergirl uniform lying on Kara's bed complete with a skirt at least two inches shorter than Supergirl's actual skirt, then to Kara's far-too-wide smile, then back to the uniform.

"You're telling me that you're going to go to a party dressed as your own alter-ego. And you think that nobody will put two and two together?"

"Of course they won't! Because I won't be Supergirl. I'll be Kara Danvers, dressed as Supergirl, doing a very bad job of being Supergirl."

"Kara, no."

"Kara, _yes_."

_ _ _

Why is she doing this?

Oh, right. Because Kara asked her to, and Alex is completely incapable of saying no to her sister, because she is a literal perfect person and the prettiest girl Alex has ever seen. Damn it.

She adjusts her cowl, scratching at her wig, and steps out of the elevator into the main floor of CatCo Worldwide Media.

Four women dressed as Supergirl turn around to face her as she arrives, but of the four, only one lets out a high-pitched noise and bounces over towards her. "Alex! Alex Alex Alex! You look so good!" Kara says, brightly, wrapping Alex in a hug.

It's only once she steps back that Alex is able to fully take in the effect of Kara's outfit. The costume is…terrible, there's no doubt about it. The boots look accurate, and might actually _be_ Kara's Supergirl boots, but the similarities end there. The far-too-short skirt has been (either thankfully or tragically, depending on how Alex looks at it) replaced with one of Kara's pencil skirts which is in completely the wrong shade of red. And…is Kara wearing fake muscles underneath the plastic-y, spandex-y shirt? To complete the look, she's straightened her hair to within an inch of its life, making it look flat and completely un-Supergirl-like. Kara fidgets with her glasses, just to provide the cherry on top.

"Is, um. Is that Batwoman's _actual_ uniform?" Kara asks, under her breath, eyes raking over Alex's choice of outfit.

Alex snorts and raises one arm with the cape attached. "No. Modified DEO uniform, one of your variant capes Winn was experimenting with, a wig which is _way_ too itchy, and my own tactical belt with a two-dollar Bat pin stuck to the front." If she was going to dress up for a party, she was going to dress up as something that lets her wear black armour and carry a lot of weaponry. Batwoman was the obvious choice. 

Plus, lesbian representation matters.

"Your outfit looks very, uh…"

"I know, isn't it awful?" Kara beams. "When Eve Tessmacher walked in, someone _literally_ thought Supergirl had made a surprise visit to the party. My plan is working perfectly."

Alex rolls her eyes. "Fine, fine. I admit it, you look very un-Supergirl-like. Don't let it go to your head."

"I will absolutely let it go to my head!" She grabs Alex's hand, and Alex tries to ignore the way she loses all control over her heart rate when that happens. "Come on, you need to meet Nia!"

She's dragged along, weaving through the crowd of reporters, interns and assistants.

"Nia!" Kara calls out, skidding to a halt in front of a dark-haired woman by the snack foods who is…wait a second. Is she wearing _Alex's_ uniform? "Hi, you two need to meet! Alex, this is Nia Nal, CatCo's latest and greatest reporter. Nia, this is Alex! She's my date."

Nia's eyes widen and she rubs her palms on the legs of her pants before holding a hand out for Alex to shake. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I, uh, I love your outfit. You look just like Batwoman. Sorry, what did Kara say your name was?"

Alex shakes her hand gently, smiling. "Alex Danvers, FBI."

Nia freezes up. "Danvers? Oh, wow, Cat never told me that Kara was—"

"I love your outfit," Kara interjects, before Nia can finish that sentence. "Isn't that the uniform of that agent who hangs around with Supergirl all the time when they're saving the day?"

Nia frowns a little at being interrupted, but looks down at her suit and soon replaces the frown with a smile. It suits her much better. "Yeah. Her uniform is an amazing design, and I figured that a lot of people would dress up as Supergirl, so I wanted to dress up with one of National City's lesser-appreciated superheroines." Alex starts blushing at the praise, unknowing as it is, when Nia's expression seems to shift from ecstatic to horrified. "N-not that I'm saying it's unimaginative to dress as Supergirl, Miss Danvers! It looks great on you, those boots look _just_ like hers, like, wow, you have to tell me where you got them. You're super-imaginative, and—"

Alex blinks. "Oh my god."

"…What?"

"You're Kara."

Nia's mouth falls open, and Kara claps her hands giddily. "I know, right?"

Alex grins. "Don't worry, it's not an insult. I happen to think being Kara is just about the best thing a person can be."

Nia giggles, nervous, and Alex delights in noticing the way both Kara and Nia are blushing.

"I mean, I'd hope so. Otherwise, why would you have ma—"

Kara interjects, again, and Alex narrows her eyes slightly. It almost feels intentional. "Oh, Rao, don't look but Lena just walked in dressed as Wonder Woman."

Alex, obviously, has to look. And oh, wow. Okay. That woman can rock a tiara.

And oh, she's walking this way.

"Kara! Miss Nal, Agent Danvers! It's lovely to see you all," Lena says as she reaches them, hugging Kara tightly. When she pulls back from the hug, she glances from Alex, to Nia's outfit, back to Alex, and smirks. "Lovely outfit, Miss Nal. Very apropos."

Nia giggles again, running her fingers through her hair. 

"Y'know, this is all very classified, but I've actually met that agent once or twice. She saved my life my first month in National City. I could probably introduce the two of you, if you wanted."

Alex narrows her eyes at Lena, this time. Why does she feel like everyone is outmanoeuvring her tonight?

"Oh, god, you could? That. I mean, she's my hero. I mean, Supergirl's my hero, but that agent is _really_ my hero and it would be so great to – oh god, do you think I could interview her? The world's first interview with the mysterious hero who operates from the shadows of National City?"

"She really is you, isn't she, Kara?" Lena says, good-naturedly.

Nia groans and buries her face in her hands, and Kara wraps a comforting arm around her.

"I love your outfit, Lena. Corsets are your look," Kara says, far too genuinely for having said something like _that_.

"Thank you! I thought it was only fair that I should dress up as my favourite superheroine for Halloween." Lena smirks, and Kara momentarily grimaces before schooling her expression back into one of happy interest. "Plus, you know – black hair made it a lot easier to go for this instead of anything related to National City's resident hero. You, though, Kara, definitely have the right face for it. If you lost the glasses, you'd look just like her."

Kara fiddles with her glasses awkwardly. "I'm – I don't know If I'd say I'd look _just_ like her. But, I need my glasses. And, uh, I'm allergic to contacts. They make my eyes go all red, it's a terrible look for me."

"Really," Lena says, smiling. "Have you ever considered laser?"

Kara giggles, nervous, and Alex takes back what she said earlier. Kara's idea of a costume is going to get them all killed.

"So, uh. Supergirl and Batwoman. Do you think there's anything going on there?" Nia asks in an obvious attempt to change the topic.

Kara looks thoughtful for a few moments. "I don't think so." No surprise there, Alex thinks.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Supergirl and Batwoman both have _major_ sapphic vibes." What? Where did that come from? "But…if I had to guess anyone, I'd say there might be something going on between Supergirl and the agent she's always hanging around with. The one you're dressed as, Nia."

Kara's eyes meet Alex's, staring intently. "I mean, have you seen the way they look at one another?"

A shiver runs down Alex's spine, and she, not for the first time tonight, feels totally out of her depth.

_ _ _

"That didn't go too badly," Kara says, when she and Alex have snuck their way to a quiet corner of the party.

Alex gives her a blank look. "Lena one hundred percent knows you're Supergirl."

"What? Noooo, she doesn't. She was just making friendly conversation!"

"About laser eyes?" Alex asks, her flat look intensifying.

"…Okay, she might possibly have an inkling. But that isn't because of this costume."

Alex rolls her eyes.

"But that's not important right now. What's important is Nia Nal. I saw the eyes you two were making at each other! You liiiike her."

"Wh-what? No, I don't. She's like, half my age, and she's you're coworker, and that…no. No, I don't like Nia."

Smooth, Alex. Convincing.

Kara grins, stepping close. "Okay, first, she's 20, you're 29. Don't be overdramatic. And it would be okay if you did, you know. She's cute, and that uniform looks _great_ on her. I mean, it doesn't look as good as it looks on _you_ , but it still looks good."

"Are you sure you're not the one with a crush on her here? I barely even noticed the uniform." Alex asks, pressing herself against the wall to try and make a little more space between herself and Kara.

Kara grins, fingers tracing over Alex's cowl. "That's right, you were too focused on her personality. Say, does she remind you of anyone you know?"

"Um. I…n-nope, can't say she did." It's not her strongest lie, and Kara stares at her until she breaks. "Okay, fine, she maybe reminded me of you a little."

Kara is unreasonably close to her now. "So what we're saying is that you have a crush on her because she acted like me…and I have a crush on her because she looks like you?"

Alex doesn't know how to even begin to respond to that. Her brain stopped working somewhere after 'friendly conversation'. "Kara…"

"Do you want this as much as I do, Alex?" she asks, confidence gone, replaced by genuine emotion and the purest love in her eyes.

"Rao, yes," Alex says, and kisses Kara.

_ _ _

If someone had told Alex that her night would end with her and Kara hiding in the CatCo supply room like horny teenagers, she would probably have had them arrested. And yet, here she is, her lips attacking Kara's neck and leaving blood red lipstick everywhere, when Kara suddenly starts giggling.

"…What?"

"I just came in last place in the Supergirl Lookalike Competition", she says, eyes alight with far too much glee.

Alex just groans.

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by[this text post.](http://truculentbantam.tumblr.com/post/177048110879/loracarol-clark-doesnt-dress-as-superman-for)_
> 
> _I'm sorry to say there's not going to be any Secret Even to Yourself this week - life's been a lot for the past couple of weeks, and this is the only thing I've written all week that I'm happy with. Next week, I'm hoping to either finish off and upload another Halloween-themed Kalex piece, or get Chapter 8 of Secret up for all you lovely people!_


End file.
